New York, New York
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's life after Mckinley and Dalton. Just a compilation of cute, angsty, smutty or general oneshots where I try to imagine what their time in college is going to be like. Rated T for now, probably going to change the rating later on. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

Blaine has to finish his essay, so while Kurt is already passed out on the coach, he sits in front of his writing desk, trying to get his mind to focus on the work he is supposed to do.

Kurt had actually wanted to stay awake, so they could go to bed together, but somewhere along the way he had dozed off and Blaine couldn't really blame him. They had spent most of their time with packing and repacking today, seeing as they had just moved to a little apartment not far off the Theatre District in New York. It still felt a little surreal to think about it, even if Blaine was sure that Kurt and he would make this work wonderfully. Blaine just sometimes got overwhelmed by how happy he was these days and that most of it was due to the softly snoring boy curled up on their sofa.

Without really meaning to his eyes shift towards Kurt and he immediately feels his heart warm. Kurt is nestled to the side, his hands up and under his face, while his legs are bent. What really catches his attention though, and what makes him frown is Kurt's expression. Blaine has seen his boyfriend sleep before and normally Kurt had the most relaxed look when he sleeps, but now his eyes are closed tightly, like he is in pain.

_Nightmare,_ is all Blaine thinks as he gets up and crosses the room to where his boyfriend sleeps. Now that he is so close, Blaine can also hear the little whimpering noises Kurt makes and it just about breaks his heart. He crouches down, so he is face to face with Kurt, bringing one hand up to stroke gently across his cheek. He has heard somewhere that it wasn't the best idea to wake someone who was dreaming, but right now Blaine couldn't be bothered. He couldn't stand this hurt on Kurt's face and all he wanted was to make it go away as quickly as possible.

"Kurt," he whispers softly but with a hard undertone, "Wake up, Kurt."

The addressed boy stirs and then wakes up completely with a start, a sigh that somehow sounds a bit like a sob escaping his mouth. His eyes dart around widely before landing on Blaine's face and when he recognizes his boyfriend, he immediately brings his arms up to encircle his neck, pressing as close as he can.

Blaine strokes across Kurt's back, soothing him while he whispers reassuring words into his boyfriend's hair.

"It's okay, I got you," he mumbles and Kurt only presses closer, hands clawing desperately into Blaine's shirt.

It takes a few minutes until Kurt has calmed down enough to loosen his grip on Blaine and for his breath to even out. Blaine is relieved when he feels the tense body under him relax a little but he doesn't let his guards down completely.

"I'm okay," Kurt finally says, pulling back, hands untangling from Blaine's collar. "Just… just bad memories…"

Blaine studies his boyfriend's face for a while before nodding once. "Do you need anything? A glass of water?"

"That would be great," Kurt answers, his voice really quite and Blaine can still hear the strain in it.

"Okay," Blaine whispers back, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's temple, "I'll be right back."

When he returns from the kitchen, glass of water in hand, he also grabs a duvet, because it didn't escape him how Kurt had been shaking before. He hands Kurt the glass before he climbs onto the coach beside him, shuffling so his chest presses into Kurt's back. He also spreads the blanket over them both and presses his lips to Kurt's neck, comforting him without words. His boyfriend takes a gulp and puts the glass away onto the coffee table before he leans back, sighing at the sudden warmth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks a little while later when Kurt has stopped trembling because he feels like maybe Kurt does and just isn't sure how to start.

At first Kurt stays quiet. When he opens his mouth after some time, it is almost too quiet for Blaine to catch the words that tumble past his lips.

"Just… just some jock pushing me into lockers," he says, his voice breaking a bit at the end, "and everyone who saw it just, you know, started laughing and I… couldn't do anything to make it stop…" Blaine shuffles closer, hand stroking over Kurt's chest and stomach over his shirt while he continues to press feather-light kisses to his shoulder and hair line.

"It just felt like I was reliving everything from High School again," Kurt says and grabs onto Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. Blaine knows what he means. Nightmares are not something completely foreign to him. He has had a few instances where he had woken up to find himself panicking because of imaginary bullies.

"I know," he whispers, "It's worse when you can't tell the difference from dream and reality."

Kurt just makes a consensual noise, stretching a little in their embrace. They lie in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts until Blaine sits up a bit to look straight at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I can't make those nightmares go away even if I want to. Believe me, I really, really do. But I want you to know that I will always be there to catch you."

Kurt has a small smile on his face by the time Blaine finishes. "I know," is all he says and it's enough. Because, as Blaine remembers Kurt once telling him, these people couldn't touch them or what they had. They'd both had a difficult past and the scars to prove it, but with each other, they could be happy in the present. And as they both settle in against each other, Blaine's head resting protectively on Kurt's, eyes closing as breaths become more even Blaine thinks it's alright. Because they're here. And they're together.


	2. Comfort

Comfort

It's raining outside. Actually, it has rained straight through the day, but the light drizzling has turned into a full blown thunder storm in the last ten minutes. Blaine has made it just in time to not get soaked during his way back from University. The heavy rain kicks off just as Blaine puts the key to Kurt's and his apartment into its lock.

"Kurt? You home?" He calls as soon as he is inside, carding of his coat and hanging it on the rack. His boyfriend hadn't been sure when classes ended that day, because there were some professors that had called in sick in the last few weeks and some of the courses had to be rescheduled.

"Bedroom," comes the muffled response as Blaine kicks off his shoes, a little confused. It's only 7 am and he really doubts Kurt wants to go to bed already. He also didn't use his 'seductive voice' which eliminates another reason fo which Kurt could be in there, so Blaine makes his way to the bedroom as quickly as possible to see what Kurt is doing.

He finds his boyfriend huddled under the blankets, listening to the soft tapping of raindrops in the room's glass door that leads to the balcony of their shared apartment. Blaine knows he isn't afraid of thunder or lighting, they had had been together long enough to witness quite a few storms.

"Are you okay?"Blaine asks softly as he sits down on the edge of the mattress on Kurt's side. There is a rustling noise before Kurt pulls the blanket back enough so his head peaks out from under the fort of blankets. His cheeks are stained pink and his eyes look a little puffy.

"I think I've caught a cold…" he says and breaks into a coughing fit right afterwards. Blaine immediately reaches over and pats him on the back, feeling extremely sympathetic. He had been sick only two weeks prior and he can still remember the gross feeling of a sore throat in addition to sneezing and coughing all the time and a plugged up nose.

"Poor baby," he whispered against Kurt's hairline."Why didn't you call? I would have come home early."

"I'm fine, I just need some rest is all…"

They stay in this loose hug for quite some time before Kurt suddenly pulls back, breathing in sharply.

"You shouldn't be that close to me. I might be contagious." He edges away, bringing a little more space between himself and Blaine. But Blaine won't have any of that. In one swift motion he is under the covers and at Kurt's side again, running a hand up and down Kurt's side.

"I already went through that, I won't be getting it again." His hand stops at the small of Kurt's back, applying soft pressure. "Anyway, I can't look at you like that without wanting to do everything that will make you feel better. So, you're stuck with me, if you like it or not."

The comment brings a small smile on Kurt's face. One that makes Blaine's hear clench and his face breaking into a similar expression.

"You need anything? Did you take medicine? I'm not sure if we have a lot of that here, I used up most of it when I was sick in bed." He feels really guilty all of a sudden. His boyfriend is probably feeling like shit right now and he can't do anything against it. Why hadn't he stocked up? He would just go to the next drug store right away, thunderstorm be damned, and get something-…

"I took some aspirin and there is enough cough syrup left to get me through until the weekend is over. Really, don't worry."

"You sure? I can get something, you know that little shop right at the corner, I think they have some—…"

"Really, Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt interrupts his ramblings, "and don't you dare go out in this kind of weather or you'll be lying here sick in a matter of hours as well."

Blaine nearly has to laugh out loud how commanding Kurt could sound even in a situation like this. It never ceases to amaze him how his boyfriend seemed to be in charge of things so easily, even under the worst circumstances.

"Can you just lie with me for a while?" Kurt suddenly asks, tone softer now and Blaine moves in closer right away.

"Sure," he murmurs as he threads his fingers through Kurt's hair, as the younger of the two snuggles into Blaine's chest, sighing contently.

They lie there for a while, Blaine listening to Kurt's breathing. It's after ten minutes or so that Kurt raises his head a little, speaking against Blaine's shoulder. His voice sound really heavy, like he's on the verge of falling asleep.

"Whenever I was sick or sad, dad would put up umbrellas and cover them with blankets, did you know?"he says, but before Blaine can answer that he didn't, Kurt continues. "It was like we were in a cave or a castle, shielded from the outside world. He would make me hot chocolate and we would cuddle together and he would read to me…"

"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Blaine asks, a little amused as he feels Kurt's head hit his chest again.

"…mhm…"

Blaine intends to get up but he doesn't want to disturb Kurt when he sounds so comfortable. He stills his hand on Kurt's head.

"Kurt?" No response. "Kurt…?" This time Kurt does make a sound, as a soft snoring noise makes its way to Blaine's ears. Blaine can only smile when he realizes that Kurt has fallen asleep on him.

_Might as well get comfortable now, _he thinks affectionately as he settles down against the covers, listening to the tip tapping of raindrops his boyfriend's even breathing.


End file.
